Cake Makes Everyone Happy
by Kaida-14Kage
Summary: Kaito has been gone for a week and so when Shinichi notices he is coming back today, he decides to make cake to make his magician happy. After all, cake makes everyone happy, right? -A one-shot for Glowing Glasses-Happy Birthday! : KaiShin/ShinKai


**Disclaimer: **Aoyama-sensei's.

To the ever lovable Glowing Glasses :) _**Happy Birthday!**_

To celebrate I wrote this one-shot of Kaito and Shinichi :) Feel honored Glasses-san, I'm giving you my first official one-shot that will have its own story…like not part of a drabble set like my other one-shots were in XD

Cool that you have a birthday exactly a week from Shinichi's XD

**Note: **Like in all my stories, _'This means a person's thoughts'_

**Setting:** Kaito and Shinichi are still teens-sorry but a twenty year old Kaito/Shinichi is hard to wrap my head around…and everything that happened in the manga happened here-they are just done with the Black Organization deal. Everything is all good and Kaito and Shinichi got together soon after.

This was supposed to be a SHINKai fic-where Shinichi is more dominate-but I can't write ShinKai apparently, like AT ALL, so it turned out more KaiShin-y…-.- Sorry Glasses-san! I tried my best!

_Her plunny was:_ Shinichi tries to make a cake (your choice) for Kaito, as a random surprise (one of those nice things you try to do for the people you love). He doesn't succeed, and makes a major mess in the kitchen instead. XD

Bonus if Shinichi is a mess too, with cake mix and stuff on him. -I hope I did well?

_Thanks you for reading! Wish Glasses-san a happy birthday everyone!~~ :)_

* * *

**CAKE MAKES EVERYONE HAPPY**

* * *

Shinichi yawed as he got out of bed.

Why was morning such an awful time? Why couldn't everyone just skip morning and go right to the afternoon?

Of course Shinichi's logical part of his brain kicked in and helpfully informed him that skipping morning would not help at all for he would have to get up at some point either way and at that time it'll feel like morning to him.

Shinichi groaned and rubbed his eyes. His brain was a mess…he needed coffee.

* * *

After a healthy, or more like _unhealthy, _dose of coffee, Shinichi noticed what the date was.

May 11th.

A grin spread across his face. Oh. This morning suddenly got a lot more bearable. Today was the day that Kaito, his ever hyper lover, would get home from his tour.

Now…how would he greet his cute little magician…

* * *

Shinichi set the ingredients he had bought on the table. Time for the cooking.

The detective had settled on welcoming Kaito home with his favorite; chocolate cake. Besides, everyone loves cake don't they?

Now, Shinichi could have bought the cake itself, but how hard could baking it be? Besides it'll be more meaningful or what not, wouldn't it? Kaito always enjoyed cheesy things like that.

Pulling up his sleeves, Shinichi looked over the steps.

'_Well, this doesn't look too hard.' _

* * *

"I'm home!" Kaito shouted out with a grin, even though it really wasn't his home.

The first time Kaito had called that out; Shinichi had smacked him on the back of the head calling him a moron. The second time; he kissed Kaito and then returned to his book. By now, Shinichi had gotten used to it, and Kaito had too. Shinichi never greeted him with words though, only little actions that showed his embarrassment, though Kaito could see pleasure in the detective too.

He was only gone for about a week-he had to leave on the night of Shinichi's birthday-but it felt like forever.

"Shin-" Kaito's call was cut off by a loud banging noise echoing though the house.

"…Shinichi…?" Kaito hesitantly made his way through the house.

Upon entering the kitchen, Kaito burst out laughing.

Shinichi, **the** Kudou Shinichi, the normally calm and stoic teen who was famous for his cool appearance; was on the floor, coated with what looked like chocolate icing and a bowl on top of his head, covering the right side of his face.

"Shut up," Shinichi grumbled.

Kaito just laughed harder.

The detective growled and got off the ground. Not his fault the chair decided to give out on him when he stood on top of it-still stirring-to get a plate on top of the cupboard.

Kaito, finally getting a bit of control over his laughter, walked over and gave the detective a playful lick on his cheek. "Hhmm, well at least the frosting is good…What in the world were you doing?"

Shinichi looked down. "I was…baking…"

Kaito smirked. "Really…and what part of this is baking?" The magician looked around. The kitchen had a couple of bowls and plates scattered all over the place. There was no space left on the table at the center and the garbage was filled with that looked like burnt bread.

Shinichi turned slightly redder and started to clean up a bit. "…I can't cook."

Kaito held back another laugh; resulting in his lips twisting in awkward grimace.

Shinichi ignored the small slip ups the magician couldn't hold back. He looked over his clothes and made a face. He _really _needed to change.

"Why were you baking anyways?" Kaito asked curiously.

"I just wanted to give you something. You like cake a lot don't you? You are always glad to eat a lot of it." Shinichi pulled the dirty shirt over his head. No reason to keep wearing it after all. Shinichi looked over his chest, frosting got under his shirt too. Just. Great.

"I think I like cake even more now…" Kaito said, though there was a slight strain in his voice that didn't register in the detective.

Grimacing more, Shinichi looked around for a towel, or maybe he should just take a shower…

While searching for a towel, he caught sight of a blushing Kaito.

Smirking, he made his way over to the magician. "Oh? What's this?"

Kaito scowled and gazed around the kitchen again, not meeting the piercing blue eyes. "I don't know what you mean…"

"Do you now?" Shinichi poked Kaito's cheek. "I'm talking about that cute little blush you have on."

Kaito pushed the hand away. "Well, not as bad as you were." He quipped.

Shinichi shrugged. He then took a bit of icing off his face with a finger. Tasting it, he hmm'ed. "Well, at least I can make frosting...that's about it though…"

Kaito chuckled and pulled his detective over towards the counter, were a towel laid. "Come here. I'm sure you don't want to have icing all over you all day" He took the towel and wet it in the sink. He then gently ran it across Shinichi's face.

The detective closed his eyes as the soft cloth ran from one side of his face to the other. The towel disappeared for a moment then came back re-wetted and Kaito ran it through his head.

Kaito chuckled. "I think you need a bath. There is no way I'm going to be able to get this all out of your hair."

Shinichi smiled and took the towel from the magician. Putting the cloth aside, he reached over to pull Kaito into a small kiss.

"You take such good care of me." Shinichi teased when he broke away. He smiled and pecked Kaito's right eye. "Even before when all that trouble was going around and we barely knew each other…I wonder who was that white thief who saved me time and time again?"

"Hmmm, well, _someone _has to take care of you. If not me, who?" Kaito smirked.

Shinichi scoffed. "I can take care of myself just fine." He pulled away from the magician as if offended, though he couldn't hide his small smile.

"Really? And what did you have for breakfast this morning?" Kaito challenged, knowing very well what the answer would be.

"…" Shinichi's smile suddenly disappeared.

"Let me guess…coffee only? I'm right aren't I?" Kaito laughed. "What about yesterday? What did you have?"

"I had a full breakfast yesterday!" Shinichi defended himself, though he didn't meet the magician's eyes. Instead he casually made his way to the bathroom, regretting ever starting the subject.

"Oh~?" Kaito sang as he followed the detective. "And tell me, did you eat with anyone?"

"Why do you ask when you obviously know the answer?" Shinichi grumbled.

"Because it's fun!" Kaito laughed.

The truth was that Ran had came, every day per Kaito's request, to make sure Shinichi had eaten. That morning was the only day during the week she didn't came because of Kaito's return.

Shinichi didn't respond. Instead, he turned on the faucet and shut the door on Kaito's face.

…though, just as Kaito was about to go back to the kitchen, he heard one last line from Shinichi before he started his bath. Just two words.

…Kaito had a sweet tooth, and he just loved cake, but those two words made his day so much happier than any cake in the world could have.

"_Welcome back."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah not ShinKai at all…-.-

But, I hope you still like it, Glasses-san!

And I hope everyone else still enjoyed it too :)

Review?


End file.
